


Kursnadala

by fandumbandflummery



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Bo-Katan has no restraint, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fenn Rau is a champion at sex, Mandalorian, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, both are snark masters, even when going at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandumbandflummery/pseuds/fandumbandflummery
Summary: Bo' has far too much real-life experience to not know how small changes add up into bigger changes, and those are much harder to ignore.





	Kursnadala

**Author's Note:**

> As we know when figuring out a new OTP: First comes the character development/plot fic, then comes THE SMUT. 
> 
> also, first time I've written M on F oral so...exhaustively.

\--

Lack of space in the Yavin temple complex-turned-Rebel Alliance stronghold meant that it was two to four Mandalorians to each tiny room, strangers even forced to double up in bed in some cases. Luckily, so far no violence had erupted between the Death Watch soldiers, the Wren loyalists, and all the rest who'd turned up for a chance to bloody some upstart Saxon noses in the name of the Alliance. 

Ursa had elected to room with Sabine, no doubt seeking to catch up and bond with her daughter before the assault, and Bo' did not begrudge her old battle-mate's decision one bit considering the circumstances.

Bunking with Fenn Rau as a result was not the ordeal she'd been expecting, either. For all the fiery Protector had made his opinions known on "Kyrt'sad chakaaryk" many, many times and quite publicly over the years, from the moment they'd reunited, he'd only treated her as an equal. Which Bo' figured was her due at least, considering her own long if not always distinguished post-Siege career, and Fenn consulted her on matters of temporarily housing their vast army, gone over roll calls of clans and mercenaries, inventoried weapons and talked battle plans with her and Ursa and all the other chieftains. They'd even sparred a few times, bare-knuckle and armed, though always in the presence of other warriors. 

But more than that, they'd started to become familiar - friendly, even. Bo' had seen a side of him that she'd not since the Siege, the Fenn Rau under the stoic, battle-hardened warrior who was good-humoured and kind and had a tongue sharper than a honed beskad even after knocking back endless black-ale-and-tihaar mixers. 

It was *that* Fenn who was starting to get to her.

In small ways, mostly. Like how her usual array of small, easily concealed knives are now lined up along one wall of their 'room', and not still hidden at strategic points all over her body at all times, even when she slept. Or how she now always removes her visor to talk to him bare-faced, even on the base, and how now more often than not they doff their helmets in sync. 

Again, small ways. But Bo' has far too much real-life experience to not know how small changes add up into bigger changes, and those are much harder to ignore. 

It's something that needles at her thoughts tonight, returning to their rather cramped cell-turned-two-man-barracks from an invigorating, if ultimately unsuccessful nighttime hunt in the jungle bordering the base.

She's said something funny coming in, and Fenn laughs, genuine and open and smiling while he sits down beside her, just as she gets to pulling her boots off while she got to work detaching her own armour. 

It's when she doffs her shoulder plates and braces that Bo' realizes - again - the drawback of this cozy arrangement and new familiarity. She can feel the heat radiating off Fenn's body even through their flightsuits, red as he is from the tropical heat and their brisk run through the forest. And she'd never found the smell of sweat attractive, not exactly, but now, coming off Fenn's damp hair and bared skin, it is somewhat...

Oh, fierfek.

She'd even able to ignore it before, but it was damn near impossible now. Now it felt like the air in the room was pressing down on her in a high-pressure front, making her ears ring, deafening her to anything but the pounding of her own heartbeat. She'd chalked it up to her nerves before - stupid as it seemed, but really, any living being, Mando or not, could get reckless with the knowledge that any night could be her - their - last. 

Or maybe it was the fact that she had no kriffing idea how to work out these warring emotions by herself in anything approaching a normal way, let alone tell Fenn about them to his face. 

The face that is now inches away from her own. Fenn's mouth is moving, but she's not really registering the sounds as actual words anymore, and he's stopped talking about…whatever he was talking about before. She somehow knows he's mouthing *Bo-katan? Are you alright?* but all she can see now are those soft blue eyes gazing into hers, slender red brows knotted in concern, and the oddly sweet pink flush on his cheeks. 

Her hand twitches where it nearly touches his. 

Well, if worse comes to worse, she can always find another bunkmate. Chalk it up to another case of a hot-blooded, restless Mando'ade succumbing to the urge to do something really damn impulsive and making things inconvenient for everyone.

In a single sudden movement that would've put a striking nexu to shame, she lunges, pins him, and practically attacks his mouth with her own. Not to be outdone in surprise, Fenn retaliates, and the ferocity with which he returns her kisses at the same times he tries to wrestle her off him sets a fire in her that has been quietly smouldering ever since they'd landed on Yavin.

"Haar'chak, that's one way to break off a conversation," he pants, once he manages to come up for air. 

"It was getting boring anyways," she huffs, and returns to plundering his mouth to the best of her considerable abilities. 

A few more minutes follow that turn into a blur of heated kisses, groping hands and rutting hips. Bo' manages to work Fenn's flight suit open at the front, and he gets hers mostly undone before he stops in favor of laying a line of kisses down the column of her neck with more than a hint of teeth behind them.

He may be pinned, but he's never passive. Bo's he thinks it fitting for him.

"Any grand strategy to deploy, alor'ad?" he purrs, stubble scratching the thin skin of her throat as he mouths at the thin skin. 

Bo' shivers. Fuck, she was never going to hear that word the same way again after he'd said it in THAT tone. But this was not her first duel, and it would take more than only dirty word to throw her off. She draws back with a languid, heavy-lidded look before leaning in close again, nipping at the corner of his jaw. 

"No, no grand strategy here," she murmurs. 

"I'm just gonna ride you raw and put you away wet, Protector."

She grins as Fenn's eyes flicker shut and his head tips back on a groan. 

Got 'im, she thinks.

But then, just as she's settling down to kneel over his thighs and reaches for the waistband of his shorts, Fenn lunged forward and seized her hands in a beskar-alloy grip. He shakes his head with a smirk. 

"Not if I can help it, luv."

Before she can react he flips them over, shoving her down on her back and roughly pulling her half-opened flight suit down with her shorts, the mess of fabric tangling around her ankles, immobilizing her and leaving her exposed. 

Okay, not really how she wanted this to go, but she's nothing if not adaptable. So she braces herself to be held down and fucked senseless with all the power she now knows is hidden in Fenn's compact frame. 

Instead, he starts shimmying down the length of her body, eagerly laving his tongue over her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach, her hips; leaving a trail of fire on her skin leading down until he reaches his ultimate destination -

"Manda'ner!"

Bo' gasps in shock at the first hard, sopping lick he gives against her bared cunt - okay, she's definitely no stranger to this sort of thing, but its' never been done quite so enthusiastically or quite so…mercilessly. 

Fenn's mouth is torturously hot and ridiculously wet. His hands dig into her thighs, keeping her spread open in place as he licks and sucks, giving her nowhere to squirm away to but right back up into his greedy mouth as he eats like a half-starved man set loose on a whole roast merlie.

It takes what feels like mere minutes for her to come with his lips wrapping around the swollen bud of her clit, the suddenness of it shocking her nerves like they've been cracked like stunwhips all up her body, and she squeaks out a curse in surprise as much as in pleasure. 

"F-fierfek!" 

Fenn chuckles, rubbing the outside of her thigh, like he's calming a nervous animal. 

"Udesii, luv. I'm just gettin' started here."

Bo's retort is lost on a strangled noise as he resumes his attentions between her thighs, licking eagerly where she's only getting wetter with every pass of his tongue. 

One warm, rough hand stays on her leg while the other reaches up, cupping a breast, thumb rubbing back and forth over a peaked nipple before repeating the motions on the other. The uneven, maddening contrast between the leisurely explorations of his hand and the relentless movements of his mouth just drives her onward and up again, not slowing for a moment until she comes again, gasping for air and clutching at the thin, ragged excuse for a bed cover and nearly tearing a hole in it as the pleasure rushes through her. 

Fenn lets her bask in the afterglow for a while this time, kissing over her belly and thighs, before reaching up and gently prying her fingers out of the thin sheet. She raises her head to watch, as he takes her hands in his own, kissing her fingertips briefly, then guiding them to the back of his head. He's practically purring when she rakes the nails of one none-too-gently along the buzzed hair at the nape of his neck. 

"Mmmhn. Try n' hold on tight like that, ner'copikla, eh?" he murmurs with a smirk against her inner thigh. Bo' snarls, not so addled yet as to not get annoyed at being talked down to. 

"Don't fucking call me tha- haaah!"

She gasps, voice jumping at least two octaves up the scale as Fenn slips two fingers inside her effortlessly, pumping them in and out a few times before switching to a crooking motion, pressing hard on *something* inside her that makes her go stiff and buck into his hand with a whine. 

When she was alone, she could barely brush it with her own finger and it still made her see stars. Under Fenn's firm touch its like being blinded by the heat and light from an entire star system. It has her moaning his name, thrashing about before he steadies her with his free hand on her hip. There's a moment of scrabbling for purchase on the close-shaved back and shades of his head before her fingers tangle in the long hairs at the top. 

She's not quite sure where she summons the strength to force his mouth back to her cunt and hold him there, but she does, and he barely struggles against the hand in his hair, mouthing at her as best he can around his flexing fingers. It's an impressively long while before Fenn's need to breathe becomes too great, and he wrenches his head out of her grasp with a groan, panting a little as he rests his head on her thigh.

"Fierfek, woman. Here I am tryn'a make you happy when what I guess I really needed to do was make you mad," he gasps, lips reddened and chin looking more than a little damp. 

"I'm gonna be angrier than you've ever seen anyone be in your life if you don't shut up and fucking get your mouth back on me right fucking now," she pants, fisting her hand in his hair again and giving a less-than-gentle tug downwards. 

Fenn grins wildly as he drops his head back down, and gets back to work. He goes slower this time, licking her firmly, with long, leisurely strokes of his tongue that drag over her clit, one way then the other, making sure to press that secret spot each time that makes her hips buck and cunt clench around his fingers.

With all her slick and his spit combined, there is almost no friction where he touches her, no resistance to his movements at all, and it's both frustrating and so, so good. The wet sounds he's making that catch her ear are downright filthy, from his mouth where he licks sloppily around his own hand, and from where his fingers pump in and out with a squelching sound that would be funny or gross in any other situation. Worst - or best of all? - is the fucking slurping noise whenever he sucks at her clit, swollen up under his relentless attentions, the slightest touch there sending a full-on blaze of pleasure firing up along her spine and outwards into her body.

Time and time again, Fenn keeps drawing her ever so close to that sweet precipice, letting her get so close to coming harder than she has ever before, before he backs off, making her whine and buck her hips against nothing as she slips back from the brink. 

Fenn just smirks against her skin while he mouths and nips at her inner thighs. Bo' hisses at the rasp of his scruffy jaw against the sensitive skin, and she gasps again when he gives a soothing lick to the spot, his tongue burning like a brand against the ravaged, reddened spots.

She wants nothing more than to wrap her thighs around his head and keep him where he's *supposed* to be dammit, until she's been given at least another mind-bendingly good orgasm. Yet she feels oddly boneless, her muscles too relaxed with pleasure to coordinate her limbs into any kind of coherent movement beyond clenching her hands in his hair and bucking her hips uselessly against his surprisingly strong grip. 

She's lost track of time and how many times she's gotten close to coming before being forcibly backed away from the edge that she practically sobs with relief when Fenn stops teasing and gives her cunt three long, firm licks from top to bottom, around and between his crooking fingers. Every part of her feels hot, feverish; a combination of the planet's tropical heat and the endorphins surging through her blood, making her heart race and her head spin better than a noseful of Blue, not fading like a drug high but instead building more and more until -

Suddenly his fingers are gone, and so is his mouth, and she's still pretty damn close but the peak is already slipping further and further away. 

"Haar'chak- Fenn, what're y'doing?" she pants, sitting up on her elbows.

Fenn's just watching her, damp chin propped up on one hand, looking far too dreamy and innocent for a man who's just had a mouthful of cunt. 

"I fancied memorizing a pretty picture, that's all," " he sighs, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her leg. Bo' feels hot all over, and for once it's nothing to do with the tropical heat or her raging libido. 

"You…shab'la di'kut! You stopped in the middle of giving me the best head of my life to look me over!?" 

"Would you rather I said my jaw was killin' me?" 

Maybe it's bad form to shout at the man for taking a break while giving it his all at giving her head but dammit, she wants to *come*, like yesterday. She's trying her best to sound authoritative rather than just needy, but it doesn't fool Fenn one moment. He just grins, and her face burns even hotter when she sees how obscenely wet and shiny the lower half of his face has gotten. Dammit, she didn't even know that was a *thing* for her but it is now.

"Besides, that's no way to speak to a man admiring your looks and giving you 'the best head of your life'," he chuckles, rubbing the outside of her thigh and leaving another kiss next to his hand. 

"You are a fuckin' tease," she growls. 

"And you're too easy to rile up, Bon'ika."

She's this close to just throwing the man to the floor and getting herself off via sitting on his face until he can't breathe, let alone talk when he leans in just out of reach of her throbbing cunt, holding her hips down firmly in that beskar-wrapped-in-silk grip.

"How 'bout you ask me nicely?"

She just glares down the length of her body at him. Because dammit she will not *beg*, not now and not ever. Not for sex. Well, not openly at least.

But Fenn's expression remains expectant. Finally, in the interests of getting off, she relents. 

"Fine. Please, keep eating my cunt, Fenn. Please, I am begging you." 

She says it as bluntly and deadpan as she can and her face still burns. It's enough for Fenn evidently, because she barely has time to stop rolling her eyes at this stupid game ruining a perfectly good oral session when she yelps, as Fenn 'treats' her to a flash of teeth against the inside of her thigh before resuming his assault on her. Soon, she's tugging on his hair hard enough that it HAS to hurt, but it only serves to make Fenn let out a deep, raw-sounding groan, muffled against her slick core. She shivers a little at the subtle vibration, and when she looks up, she does not miss the obvious flex of his hips against the bed when she twists a handful of soft red-gold hair around a hand and *pulls*.

She does not have time to think on it much either, as her eyes lock with his just as he rubs as hard as he dares on that spot inside of her and gives one last long, hard suck on her clit.

Bo' arches up hard, jolting like she's been struck, her legs trembling as she finally plunges over the edge with a ragged cry bordering on a scream. It's like a hypernova raging outwards from between her thighs, the blaze channeled along her every nerve, as again and again, over and over, it washes through her upwards and outward in a blaze of white-hot ecstasy.

While she comes down from the best of dimly aware of Fenn shifting further down her body, grabbing at the tangled mess of her flight suit and underwear and pulling it off completely. Bo' regains enough control of her limbs to sort of move again, scooting away from the damp spot they've made on the bed, before finally collapsing on her back with her arms and legs spread wide, chest heaving.

"Fekkin'haran, I think I saw the edge of space on that last one," she pants, when she finally regains her voice. Fenn smiles where he stretches out beside her, head propped up on one arm, looking pleased as a well-fed tooka.

"Glad y'had fun," he murmurs, gently twirling a strand of her sweat-dampened hair around his finger, before leaning in close to brush his lips along the shell of her ear. 

"Think you can still 'ride me raw and put me away wet', now?" 

Bo' turns her head and glares as best as she can in her post-orgasm haze. She kind of wants to slap that self-satisfied look off his face, but even she realizes that's no way to treat a man who's just eaten her out to three orgasms in a row, the last one of which somewhat altered her perception of the space-time continuum.

Despite his evident satisfaction, Fenn still looks more than a bit tense and uncomfortable. He's breathing pretty hard and shifting restlessly where he lays, biting his lip as if he's trying not to make any noise. Glancing down briefly between them, she realizes why with an internal wince. In the haste he'd been in to get her undressed, Fenn hadn't bothered getting his own gear off. Only the sleeves of his pale grey undersuit are rolled up, and the unfastened front is not at all hiding the substantial tent in his shorts.

The small part of her brain not half-melted like a faulty fuse thinks that Fenn must be suffering horribly by now, for all that he's obviously loving every minute of…this. 

Bo' lightly runs her hand down Fenn's chest, trailing through the surprisingly fine hairs that lead down past the waistband of his shorts. He hisses as she presses the heel of her hand impulsively against the damp front of his shorts, and a shiver runs through her at the definite twitch she feels under her palm. 

"Fenn, do you…do you want to…?"

"I do, but only if you want t-"

"I want to. Yes, fuck, do I ever want to," she says, cupping his cheek with her free hand. 

The fond, gentle smile that intimate gesture gets her is enough to make hear heart melt, just a little. 

"Well, if you're still up for it, I haven't done as good a job as - ah! - as I set out to do, eh?" he pants, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Bo' frowns, and gives him a squeeze through his shorts that has the breath catching in his throat. 

"Quit bein' a martyr and get naked, Protector." 

Fenn obliges eagerly as he pushes away, practically ripping the flightsuit off his shoulders. There's quite a bit of fumbling and graceless flailing on his part, and Bo' can't bar the giggle that rises in her throat as he struggles to get the remnants off his legs and only succeeds in tangling himself more. Her laughter dies away, however, when he flings the offending gear off the bed and sits up on his haunches, half-straddling her legs with his hands braced on her hips. Bo' props herself up on her elbows to drink in the sight, not bothering to hide the blatant rake of her eyes over his newly-bared flesh. 

Time and old injuries have done little to diminish the strength obvious in Fenn's lean, compact body. In the room's s dim yellow light, his messy hair flames golden around the edges, but stands out dark red as it spreads across his chest and abdomen, converging into a neat line down from his navel. Freckles are scattered everywhere on his body, ranging across his pale skin in constellations and swirling miniature galaxies. Including, she notes with an amused smirk, an impressive array spreading out from the base of his cock all the way to where the tip of his foreskin draws back from the red, swollen head. Even better than all that are his eyes, their soft blue now almost entirely eclipsed by the black of blown pupils, and the look in them is nigh hot enough to melt beskar.

"Damn," she murmurs. 

Because really, what else is there to say?

Fenn just grins, before leaning forward again and setting on top of her properly, leaning in close and gently touching his forehead to hers. He waits for her to close the gap between their faces before kissing her properly, and okay, tasting herself in his mouth should not be hot but it somehow IS. She works a hand between them and gives his cock a couple of pumps, watching with no small bit of pride as Fenn pulls away with a gasp, bucking eagerly into her hand, slicking his own way with a spurt of precome. 

He lets himself be stroked for a few minutes, until - reluctantly - he pushes her hand away. Shifting around so that her legs now part around his hips, Fenn lines up and pushes forth, sighing in relief as he slides in easily. He starts to move, slowly, lazy thrusts that still send heat rippling through her body. 

She lets her eyes slip shut, losing herself in the movement of their hips, the pleasure flowing syrupy-slow through her veins, and the sensation of Fenn's voice as he mouths half-words against her skin. She strokes her hand down his broad back, down to the curve of his ass, relishing the throaty noise he makes when she lightly drags her nails over it. He nips at her throat in mock reprimand, only to moan again when she gets both hands on his ass, kneading and squeezing the firm muscles. 

Bo' really does not expect to come, at least not so soon after that last mind-blowing finale, but amazingly she feels the telltale spark at the base of her spine of another orgasm, rising upwards through her body. Fenn apparently feels it too, because he props himself up one elbow, reaching between them to work his hand over her sensitized clit, and it only takes a few strokes of his fingertips before she's gasping and arching beneath him again. Her eyes flicker shut she hits her climax, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. It feels more like a prolonged aftershock, a lingering burn that settles deep in her bones and muscle, like the embers from a dying bonfire. 

Fenn's not far behind her. Looping his arms under her hips, he gives a couple more deep thrusts before he spends with a long, shuddering sigh, face buried in the crook of her neck as he rides it out before gathering her close in his arms, rolling her away with him from the damp spots they've made. 

Long moments pass in silence, the air in room thick with the scent of sweat and sex, no sound but their laboured breathing and the distant nighttime sounds of the jungle outside. It seems almost profane to make any sound at all, but it's not long before she hears something - a man's low snoring.

Bo' glances to her side towards the source of the noise, and smiles a little - Fenn's already fallen asleep. She lets him be. The man's more than earned this rest, and she already feels herself drifting off, her eyes beginning to flicker shut. 

Still, something hangs over them in the little room, massive and heavy and inescapable as the Yavin gas giant. For now, she ignores it, shutting those thoughts away with practiced ease as she shifts closer to Fenn, resting her head on his chest.

There are times to talk about the meaning of one wild night with a wonderful man she'd never really appreciated until the last possible minute to do so. And on the eve of a massive planetary invasion is not one of those times. 

Yawning, Bo-Katan reaches over to the wall and switches off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:
> 
>  
> 
> Kursnadala - hot forest/jungle 
> 
> Kyrt'sad - Death Watch
> 
> chakaaryk - criminals, lowlifes, scum etc.
> 
> ner'copikla - my little cutiepie 
> 
> Manda'ner! - My god/my stars! general exclamation
> 
> Haar'chak! - Damn!
> 
> Udesii - Calm down! Take it easy!
> 
> shabla - fucked up/screwed up 
> 
> di'kut - idiot/jackass etc.


End file.
